


【普羅米亞】酒後亂性

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 1019應炎里加r18，副cp伊雷，有私設
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Remi Puguna/Ignis Ex
Kudos: 2





	【普羅米亞】酒後亂性

**Author's Note:**

> 一樣是之前的應炎作品，望食用愉快！

「我是伊格尼斯，啊…是里歐啊，有什麼事嗎？」「要請假？」「不是你，是加洛？」…「算了，你也不用到了，好好照顧加洛。」雷米把自己挪出了被子，趴上了坐在床邊接電話的伊格尼斯肩膀上，眼睛閉著聽他講完電話，伊格尼斯轉身把身後的戀人抱在懷裡幫他揉腰，沒帶眼鏡的戀人看起來格外柔軟少了幾分平時的精明「里歐跟你請假了？」「嗯。」「他怎麼不聯絡我…」「你說呢？」伊格尼斯捏了捏他的鼻子「都怪你！」「嗯，我的錯。」「所以我今天可以吃...」「不准吃冰淇淋！」「哼！」雷米轉身倒回床上「別生氣了，早餐想吃什麼？我給你做。」雷米攬住伊格尼斯的脖頸交換了一個吻「你知道我喜歡什麼。」

加洛覺得頭很疼，他動了動身子想要坐起來，身上的酸軟感以及那處被過度撐脹留下的異物感，讓他一下子又倒回了床上，所以是發生了什麼…啊！是了！他昨天跟里歐做了，加洛按了按因為宿醉而疼痛的太陽穴，想起了昨晚…

「加洛！你真夠重的！」因為里歐的二十歲生日，對裡舉行了一場久違的“成年禮”生日會，既然是成年禮生日會上當然有酒了！平常拘謹的隊員們都放縱了自己，最吼除了身為正副隊長的伊格尼斯和雷米以及生日會的主角里歐，其他人都醉的一蹋糊塗，瓦里斯和艾娜都是醉了直接睡覺，但是露琪亞、維尼以及加洛可不是這樣，坎羅在喝醉之後就立刻被梅斯帶回家了，而露琪亞…她帶著維尼正在瘋狂做特殊發明…按後來清醒後的露琪亞說法「都是一些能賺錢的危險發明」由於聯繫不到愛莉斯，伊格尼斯只好跟雷米一起送瓦里斯還有艾娜回家，至於加洛…他趴在里歐身上死活不下來「里歐，你今天終於二十歲了！」「嗯。」「里歐，你為什麼一直不賠我我的初吻？！」「男人的初吻有什麼好賠的。」「里歐！我覺得你穿女裝一定很好看！」里歐不再回應胡言亂語的加洛，他打橫扛起加洛「隊長，我先帶他回家。」「嗯，路上注意一點。」

“一路強行壓制喝醉的加洛真是累死人了”里歐把加洛甩到床上然後往後躺在加洛身邊這樣想「里歐…」看著湊到他身上的加洛，里歐難得的覺得有些口乾舌燥「幹嘛？」「啊！真的是里歐…」加洛伸出手指仔細描摩著里歐的臉「這是又一次的春夢嗎？里歐你真好看啊！」“春夢？”里歐挑眉「既然是春夢，那我就不客氣了！」加洛俯身吻上里歐的唇，沒有經驗的他像是小狗一樣亂舔亂啃，親的里歐滿臉都是口水，然後他直起身子開始脫褲子，脫到一半突然一拍腦袋「對了！潤滑！要入…潤滑！不然太大了里歐會痛。」里歐拿起床單擦了擦臉上的口水，好笑的看著加洛滿屋子找潤滑液「找到了！」加洛正要轉身，背後貼上了一個人，里歐伸出手拿走了潤滑液，另一隻手捏上了加洛的乳頭「里…里歐…」手指靈巧的剝下了加洛的內褲，里歐看著加洛挺翹的屁股呼吸一滯。

在加洛的強烈要求之下他們回到了床邊，里歐含上了加洛沒怎麼使用過的陰莖，莖身含入了一半，舌頭靈巧的舔著龜頭，時不時就重點刺激一下莖口，手指玩弄擠壓著囊袋，加洛哪裡受過這種刺激，很快就在里歐一次吸吮之後射了出來，白濁的精液順著里歐的嘴角滑落，他把加洛推倒在床上，嘴裡含著精液親上了加洛，舌頭探入了微張的唇，勾住裡面的舌頭起舞，舌頭交纏間將精液抵上了舌根餵給了加洛，嚥下了自己的精液，加洛被吻的通紅的臉更紅了，直到加洛喘不過氣的推了推里歐的肩膀，才停止了這個長吻，而這時加洛的陰莖又一次的硬了起來，里歐一路向下親吻著加洛，他含住了加洛胸前凸起的乳頭，吸吮著舔弄著讓乳粒更加紅腫挺立，一隻手向下握住了加洛的陰莖另一隻手則開始解起了衣服。

手指沾著潤滑液探入了後穴，突然的異物感讓因為酒精與情慾爽的不能自己的加洛皺了皺眉，里歐含住了前面的陰莖，手指開始一根一根就著潤滑液擴張著加洛的後穴，很快的找到腸壁上的敏感點，他重點按上了敏感點，手指已經加入倒了三根，加洛又射了，後面不同於前面的快感讓他爽的頭皮發麻，趁著加洛到達一次高潮，里歐扶著已經脹疼的粗壯陰莖進入了後穴「啊…」加洛被巨物的插入驚的尖叫，里歐則是悶哼了一聲，加洛的裡面又熱又濕，穴肉不停的裹上來吸吮入侵的巨物，里歐推高了加洛的雙腿，開始無情的抽插。

「嗯…啊...嗯…嗯…不要了！」「在一下下，加洛腿張開一點。」「里歐快一點…啊...啊…」「加洛，我要射了！」「射進來…射滿我…啊啊啊啊！」……回想到自己昨天晚上想壓里歐結果反而被壓最後還求著里歐射滿自己，加洛把自己埋進了枕頭，里歐打完了電話走進房間看到埋進枕頭的加洛笑了「加洛，你有哪裡不舒服嗎？」「沒有。」悶悶的聲音從枕頭裡傳出「我剛才跟隊長請假了。」「什麼？！！你跟隊長請假了！！」從來都全勤的加洛一下從床上跳了起來「不行！我要…」他再次因為腰痛倒回了床上「我可是充滿了滅火魂的男人啊！怎麼可以請假不去救火隊！」「滅火魂？」里歐狠狠拍了加洛的屁股「假已經請好了，滅火魂也沒用，你給我好好休息！」「里歐你怎麼可以不講道理？！」「我心疼自己的男朋友還叫不講道理？」「男…男朋友？」加洛驚訝的望著里歐，里歐撇過了頭「怎麼？不想做我男朋友？難道你想當昨天…」加洛猛的抱住了里歐，靠近了他的耳邊「請多指教，男朋友。」「啊！痛痛痛！！！里歐你昨天到底做了多久？」「…你給我躺下休息！」「啪！」「不准再打我屁股了！！！」

彩蛋

來自瓦里斯的困惑

“為什麼現在沒人要跟他出去吃披薩了呢？”

加洛總是跟里歐單獨出去，隊長也會跟副隊長，露琪亞會約艾娜姐妹，到底什麼時候被拋棄的呢？瓦里斯咬著披薩想。

“下次一個人還是不要出來吃披薩好了ｑａｑ”瓦里斯到空了錢包這樣想

可是他後來在沒有跟人攤錢的機會……


End file.
